Apa kamu bisa masak, Ino?
by Orachi
Summary: Pembalasan manis dari Gaara untuk istri tercinta yang telah seenaknya meneriakinya saat menyetir. ? :* Short story.


Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu postingan meme di 9gag.

Disclaimer:

Karakternya murni punyanya bebep

Masashi Kishimoto©

Saat ini, Ino sedang memasak untuk makan malamnya dengan sang suami tercinta. Ia memilih telur omelet untuk dijadikan menu makan malam hari ini, berhubung itu juga adalah makanan favorit suami tercintanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sang suami tercinta yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gaara, datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Gaara langsung menatap horror ke arah telur yang sedang digoreng Ino.

"INO! Apa kau menambahkan mentega pada mereka? Tambahkan lebih banyak! Tambahkan lebih banyak Ino!"

Ino terdiam sesaat. Dia cukup heran dan sedikit syok tentu saja, karena reaksi berlebihan yang ditunjukan Gaara saat ini. Terlebih lagi, Gaara membentaknya. Yang tentu saja tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dengan sedikit tersentak karena mata Gaara yang tanpa alis itu, kini sedang menatapnya tajam, ditambah ekspresi garang yang suaminya itu tunjukan sedikit membuatnya gemetar ketakutan.

Lantas dengan wajah kebingungan, Ino berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil mentega.

"Ino, kau memakai terlalu banyak telur! Terlalu banyak! Kurangi telur-telur itu! Simpan mereka kembali!"

"Hah?" Ino mulai berlari kembali ke arah penggorengan yang terletak bersebrangn dengan kulkas, yang tentu saja jaraknya tidak dekat dari kulkas.

Pada saat Ino sudah didepan penggorengan, gaara berteriak kembali, "Kita butuh MENTEGA INO!? Apa kau mendengarkanku? Cepat ambil mentega-mentega itu INO! CEPAT!"

Ino berlari kembali ke kulkas—

"Hei hei! Hati-hati telurnya INO! Kau bisa membuat mereka gosong! Oh kau tak mendengarkanku! Balikan mereka Ino!" , Ino menurut, mendekat kearah penggorengan dan mulai membalikan telur omelet itu, "Tidak secepat itu juga kau membalikan mereka INO! Apa kau tahu cara memasak INO? Apa kau mendengarkanku? cepat balikan telur-telur sialan itu INO! Jangan menatapku saja!"

Terjadi jeda selama beberapa menit, dan…

BRRAKKK!

Sampai pada akhirnya, dengan kekuatan penuh, Ino melempar susuk pengorengan ke sembarang arah, mematikan api kompor gasnya. Bagaimanapun, keselamatan adalah yang nomor satu. Oke, abaikan!

Lalu Ino berteriak histeris dengan air mata yang telah bercucuran dengan deras di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"HWAA… ADA APA DENGANMU GAARA! JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU PADAKU! AKU TAHU CARANYA MEMASAK TELUR-TELUR SIALAN ITU! Hiks…"

Ino jengah dengan kelakuan Gaara, yang dirasanya sangat 'Out Of Character', dan menyebalkan.

Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Menyebalkan.

Gaara berteriak. Gaara seenaknya saja menunjuk wajahnya. Gaara melotot padanya. Dan Gaara— ah sudahlah.

Ino sangat tahu caranya memasak telur omelet itu. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memasak telur omelet untuk Gaara. Ditambah dengan kata-kata Gaara tadi yang begitu kasar padanya. Apa Gaara sedang PMS? Oh! jelas itu tidak mungkin!. Kenapa juga Gaara begitu sensitif dengan telur-telur _sialan_ itu? Apalagi dengan mentega yang Gaara ributkan tadi.

Ino menunduk, rambut pirang pucatnya yang ia biarkan tergerai menutupi wajah kacaunya saat ini.

Melihat itu Gaara tersenyum simpul. Ia mendekat kearah Ino, kedua tanganya menelusup ke pinggang ramping Ino, lalu memeluk erat wanita itu. Dari belakang tentunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan padamu, bagaimana perasaanku saat aku menyetir dengan kau yang berteriak-teriak padaku di mobil tadi." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Ino. Kedua sudut bibirnya terlihat berkedut menahan tawa yang sebenarnya ingin meluncur dengan bebas.

"Eh?!" Ino langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sekarang sudah kacau dan basah. Lalu berbalik dan menatap Gaara dengan bingung.

Cup…

Gaara mengecup sekilas bibir Ino yang dirasanya sangat menggoda untuk saat ini. Lalu pergi berbalik, sedikit berlari meninggalkan Ino yang kini nampak seperti tengah mencerna alasan yang Gaara ucapkan barusan.

Ino yang kini sukses melongo dengan sangat tidak elit.

Oh _kami-sama_…

Ino ingat kejadian pagi tadi di mobil baru Gaara. Saat ia dan Gaara sedang mengantarkan anak mereka yang terlambat sekolah.

"Gaara sialan!" teriak Ino dengan gemas.

End.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu postingan meme di 9gag. *iyaudahtahu!

ARRRGGHH! Aku tahu itu! Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa judulnya kayak gitu! Kayak sinetron yang pake judul alakadarrnya hiks…

Tapi percayalah wahai saudaraku sekalian, Cuma judul itu yang terlintas di pikiranku saat ngetik fict ini hiks…

Dan Kyaaaaaaaa… mudah-mudahan ngeh dengan arti dari fict ini :*

Akhir kata…

Review please? *puppyeyes

Dan untuk El-chan! Wajib review loh hahaha *ketawaevil


End file.
